


Different warm

by ririsasy



Series: Ironstrange [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Cheating, Don't copy to another site, Home Wrecker, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririsasy/pseuds/ririsasy
Summary: Tony and Pepper had been married for 2 years and their relationship is good and all,  until two weeks ago when they fall into a terrible argument. While trying to live separately to take time and give space for each other, Tony meet someone new when he went drinking.





	Different warm

Tony had been married for quite sometimes with Pepper, 2 years since they tied the knot and Tony had considered himself a changed man, no more sleeping around. One night stand concept was a long memory he had forgotten.

Not until few weeks ago when he got into a heated argument with Pepper, They quarrel alot but never in such a terrible disagreement but he just couldn’t take it anymore this time and decided to stay away from each other for a while, moving back to his old apartment before he got married.

It’s been 2 weeks and they didn’t even talk or text each other.

Tony goes drinking in a bar when a hot doctor hits on him, maybe it was just too much drink or the guy just so appealing and convincing, especially the way he says his name or his little harmless caress with his big warm hands, it’s been so long since Tony being touched like that by a masculine hands, being manhandled.

Woke up in a king size bed in that man apartment and Tony couldn’t be more guilty because that handsome man make him a breakfast and now walking toward him with a tray in his hand smiling, Tony couldn’t run or confess that he is a married man, not until he eat his breakfast because he is starving.

And then the guy has been quite a romantic, kissing his hands and all, caressing the back of his nape, feeling his lips against his neck, and falling back again into doing the dirty, a slow, sweet, love making session after a breakfast on the bed.

Just after this Tony will tell him he promise in his head that he is a married man and then the man had carried him to the bathroom, shower sex again.

And Tony keep having a doubt should he tell him or not.

And it’s been a month and a half since he lives in separate house with Pepper and The doctor has been visiting him constantly.

Then Pepper finally cool down, getting back from a business trip and vacation alone has made her more relax and understand her husband point of view and can see the light into their last argument.

She decided it’s time to reconcile with her husband, a surprise visit will not hurt anybody, bringing her husband favorite cheesburger and a box of strawberry and nice bouquet of red rose flower only to see there is another car in the garage that she didn’t recognize.

Pepper knows the password to the house, letting herself in only to see a tall man wearing one of Tony’s t-shirts, and even his boxer, making pancake in the kitchen.

“Hello, do I know you? Where is my husband?”


End file.
